epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyanwrites vs ERBofSmoshery - Compliment Tourney
Hi, y'all. This is a match for Epicnail's Compliment Tourney! It's Cyanwrites vs ERBofSmoshery, so get hyped! Or don't. Doesn't matter. You're all beautiful independent people. You can do whatever you want. AS LONG AS YOU READ AND VOTE!!!!! Enjoy. 'The Battle' 'ERBofSmoshery' As I come to write my fight of rights, the opponent ignites the mics! I'll sight a bright white light of unimaginable heights from Cyanwrites! Your bites give knights the fright of their life, you'll smite all the Gods who challenge your might With a kite of your enemy's guts and bones in flight whilst the poet spits spite tonight! Your Cyan-ide flows are nothing but gold, strike snake venom shit than nobody reaches! Breaking out 36,000 disses, you even left all the covers speechless! Spitting variety with no anxiety, you're filling the Wiki with utmost propriety Also, I honour the fact that you gave Cave Johnson a valuable place in society! 'Cyanwrites' After that verse, it’s laid plain to me to see why nobody dislikes you Only fitting that you’re named after the two most popular duos on Youtube Charisma, talent and chill. Treble the medals packed into one vessel I’m only the first round Boss. I’m not even on your level! You Smash Raps of constant quality modestly straight out the ballpark It just makes me wanna stand on a chair a proclaim until my throat smarts; “THIS GUY DESERVES MORE VIEWS! CAN’T YOU SEE HE’S TOP TIER? Read his battles, you bastards! We got a guy in need of 50 comment minimum here!” 'ERBofSmoshery' OH LORD! That verse was spectacular! A bitchless bachelor just broke up my scapula! Leaving more blood and gore than a Closed Book mother, she don't wanna fuck with a Dracula! Trolls on Tumblr tumbled all down, you booked all the Facebook bitches in ditches With only wordplay to blame for the murder, you gave all the sick pricks kicks in the britches! Man, I know how it feels to be dissed, but when Cyan bites it's a pain in the neck! 'Cause you can't do shit to defend from the hits that he spits and you know that you've just been decked! All his ovations will count as oblations, and as he shows that his flow is incessant Liam disposes a dose of his excellence on every pitiful meaningless peasant! 'Cyanwrites' This from a man who wrote Banksy and Jack the Ripper better than I did! You’ve come a long way, even though it’s only been 11 battles since Billy the Kid When I was 11 battles into my series, I wasn’t even on the wiki’s grid! Took me at least 16 just to rise in people’s eyes from Low Card to Mid! You just let loose epic battles like there’s been a cerebral Prison Break Flow as gold as your taste in shows. Seriously, that one takes the cake! You’re Ice Cold, G! Did you come from a Freezer in Outer Space? Because when this match’s winner is announced, It's Game Over for me like “Snake? Snake! Snaaaake!” Category:Blog posts